


"We Are On a Beach"

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Night, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stargazing, Tit Play, beach, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	"We Are On a Beach"

We both know time passes differently on our island. Hours flash by in seconds and nights can span out into infinity, transcending time altogether. So we make the most of every second we can share together.

"I love you." I tell you as we lie back on the rocks in the nighttime, wrapped around each other. Every part of us that isn't touching the other is cold.  
"Love you too." You say as you push your head into my shoulder.  
"Now come here." I say, opening my arms out. You slip your hands into my open jacket and up my jumper and top, feeling my warm back, and budge over so that your head is on my chest and you can feel my heart beat.  
"Comfy?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Very." You say, before burying your face into my tits.  
"Stop it, you." I say with a quiet laugh.  
You take one of my nipples between your teeth through my top, and pull hard, gazing up at me. I gasp with pleasure, and you take my hand and ease me down the rock, hiding me from the view of the campers. The rock's big enough that we can both stand up and not be seen, and you gently push me up against it, then lift my top and move my bra out of the way. You grab a firm hold of my tits, then pinch both of my nipples hard, emitting a quiet moan from from me. Keen to keep me silent, you kiss my lips, whilst tugging on my sore nipples, already tender from a week of your rough play. You don't stop kissing me as one of your hands slides downwards, slipping under my trousers to rub my sensitive clit. My body tenses, and you move further down to fiddle with my wet pussy. Once your fingers are coated, you move back up to my clit and rub vigorously, causing a tremor in my legs. A whimper escapes from my lips, only a whimper, and you take your hand out and offer your fingers to me, glistening in the moonlight. I shake my head, and you tell me it's not a question. You press the fingers to my lips, and I open my mouth and suck on them.  
"Good girl." You tell me.

Then you pin my wrists to the rock and grind your body up against mine. I can feel your hard dick pressing just below my naval, and I crave for it inside of me. You lift me up and sit me on a ledge, pulling my trousers and panties down to my knees. You rub your thumb across my clit briefly, then bring your face down and start eating me out.  
"Fuck me." I whisper, "Please."  
You lick my pussy hard, ignoring my request.  
"Please."  
You shush me, then continue sucking on my clit.  
"Ah- please."  
"Earn it." You say. I go to question you, then you stand up and take your erect dick out, "On your knees, you know what to do."  
You don't sound forceful, but I don't want to find out what you'll do if I refuse.  
"Can I cover up first?" I ask.  
"No."

Keen to obey, I get down on my knees and flick my tongue across your foreskin, then pull it back and start sucking the tip like it's an ice lolly. Moving further down, I run my tongue from your balls to your tip, then take you right to the back of my throat. I suck hard, tugging and biting where you'll let me, working up to a decent speed, giving the best blowjob I possibly can in the hopes of being rewarded. Before too long, you tell me to stop, or you'll cum. You take a condom out of your pocket and tell me to sit back up on the ledge. I do as I'm told, and you put on the condom and come over to me. I spread my legs instinctively, my heart racing. I'm at the perfect height to let you ease your throbbing cock into my dripping wet pussy, making me shudder with pleasure. You put your arms around me as we fuck, kissing my neck and holding me close. I'm moaning softly, running my fingers through your sideburns whilst feeling your dick deep in my hole. It's magical, and passionate, and my whole body is alive with ecstasy. You grip me tighter and speed up, bucking your hips and thrusting your raging boner in as far as it will go. My lips tremble, and I whimper loudly. You clamp your hand over my mouth, silencing me, and you go for it, feeling my frantic breath from my nose on your fingers as you get closer and closer to climaxing, then you let loose and orgasm hard, feeling the cum pumping out of your dick and into me. 

A few minutes later, we're sat at the bottom of the rock. I'm tucked in close to you, sharing our body heat. Our breath freezes in the air and rises up to the stars, and everything, everything, is perfect.


End file.
